


Plenty of fish

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluffy, Humour, Romance, Sister bondinng, app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some nutters on there, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,this is meant to be funny but it may not be. My sense of humour is a bit weird. Arya has been aged up a bit too. Just so the age gap between her and her two men isn't too wide.

"I don't even like bloody fish!"

Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister's angry exclamation. Trust Arya to take a saying so personally. Only the day before their mother had uttered the words all singletons dread to hear. "There are plenty more fish in the sea." Arya, of course, had taken offence. As if she thought her mother blamed her for her recent dumping. Sansa watched as Arya paced up and down, an angry flush clear to see on her face. With every step, it irritated Sansa more. Why did she need to be so annoying? In that moment, she wanted to wring bastard Gendry Water's neck for dumping her crazy, neurotic sister. 

"It's only a saying, stupid. Calm down. If you're so bothered by being single, find someone else." Her voice was sharp but it broke into Arya's frenzied pacing. She almost stopped completely. A look of realisation came to Arya's face and her eyes light up as an idea formed. Sansa couldn't help but feel apprehensive at the sight. When did Arya's ever plans work out? The mischievous glint that made her brown eyes twinkle only caused Sansa more anxiety. 

"I'll become a lesbian, that's what I'll do. No more men for me." Arya announced moments later, her tone defiant and to the point. She barely noticed Sansa's delicate snort at her words. It seemed she was far too happy to care. It was only when Sansa started to giggle did she capture to her tiny sister's attention. After shooting Sansa a sharp look, Sansa explained her mirth. 

There was a rather amused smirk on her face as she talked. It made Arya want to hurt her. 

"Mum's had suspicions for years.... Besides, you say no men all the time." She broke off, giggles escaping her. It took her a few moments to pull herself together. It took longer than Arya deemed necessary. She plonked herself on the sofa next to her giggling sister, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table as she did. As Arya swigged straight from the bottle, she faintly heard Sansa speak. It was a suggestion that would come to her again days later. 

"Well, there's always a dating App, if being a lesbian doesn't suit you."

 

xxxxx

 

"Well, I've done it. I've joined a dating App. Well, it gets mum off my back if I meet a guy." Arya announced to Sansa one morning, as she demolished her breakfast quickly. Sansa barely registered her words as she watched the terrible display of table manners her sister was displaying. The sight, as disgusting as it was, was so typically Arya that she felt a surge of love for her little sister. If only she could be more like her.... It was exhausting being 'perfect' all the time. Sighing slightly at the thought, Sansa finally registered Arya's words. Her small, pink mouth opened in shock. What happened to no men?

"Oh god. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She muttered, more to herself than Arya. Whether Arya heard her, she couldn't tell as she made no response. She simply carried on eating quickly. It was as if someone was going to steal her food. 

When Arya had finished, however, it seemed she had more news. A frown was on her little face, transforming it. Sansa felt slightly on edge as she watched the frown deepen. It was oddly cute. 

"There are some nutters on there though." She admitted to her elder sister, her voice completely serious. Sansa burst into hysterics at the words. She struggled to stop herself. Her tension fell away as she looked at Arya's messy bed hair. She'd worried her and she certainly had not expected her to say that. 

Despite herself, Arya had to smile. As she laughed, Sansa's pale cheeked had flooded crimson making her appear even more breathtaking. Arya knew she had yet to realise just how stunning she was. It made her seem even more lovely. She didn't have the heart to be annoyed at her. 

"You should feel right at home then." Sansa quipped affectionately, small giggles escaping her.

Picking up the remaining sausage on her plate, Arya launched it at her sister. It was her turn to laugh as it hit Sansa directly on the nose, covering her face with ketchup. A startled screech escaped her almost instantly. 

"Arya, you little cow!"


End file.
